narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starting the General's Game
"It's been so long since I have last seen this place in person." She spoke elegantly. Words accompanied by a stretched moan. Mesmerizing. Alluring. Absolutely dazzling. Epithet of female beauty and female power. But her corrupted past. History of misogynistic abuse twisted her mind. Transforming her into a broken child fixated on eliminating life's king. And becoming the Queen who will protect her children. Her black hair followed the wind's command. Blowing gently across her face. She stood tall, dressed in a completely black ensemble comprised of skin tight material resembling polyurethane coated spandex's. She designed her outfits primarily for infiltration and espionage; Her body moved like a cat. It hugged her figure beautifully leaving little to one's imagination. A tall women of power a man could easily lose track of. She kept blue eyeliner around her eyes to clash against her ghostly pale complexion. A hint of life upon death. Abysmal eyes complimenting flawless skin. Who originally owned her golden necklace remains a mystery till this day. But hundreds sought out the priceless jewel trapped forever inside. Her children sung their beautiful tune in a massive swarm. Dancing to their own rhythm. Pheromones traveled far and wide, riding gust of wind through The Land of Fire's forest. Attracting males and females of all insect varieties. All falling under her spell. Hundred's wiggling from beneath earth. Hatching, breaking free of constraint. Surrounding their mothers body and conforming to her will. Among her swarm of children, she sent special squadrons to locate her pieces. Years of planning atop of delicately placed spies crafted an intricate plan that had ripened perfectly. Each mini swarm carried a scroll containing a password. And upon arrival of her pieces, her children would give them this scroll. She, herself, awaited for a special person. Someone whose primary job involved ensuring her safety. I'm not a fighter. She often boasted. A blatant lie. But It's better to sacrifice a pawn than to throw away ones General. Shamini decided to prepare for her entrance. She formed a seal which shortened her hair and turned it green upon activation. Her voice deepened as she donned a beetle shape mask. Kishimaru pressed her back gently against a tree. Bugs swarming within her radius, creating a field that made it impossible to surprise her. Where is he? His deeper voice asked. It is time to make our first move. The flaming son walked upon earth alongside his wife. His scorching energy destroying life in his presence. Burning red hair with matching eyes. An open jacket covering his signature white t-shirt. Accompanying skinny pants for quicker movement. He, as it should be, stood taller than her. And He, remained protective. As seen through his demeanor. No one could stand close to his lover. Or their skin would disappear. As they approached, Konohagakure's landmark came into view. "I think we should star there, My love." His voice dark but filled to the brim of passion. His Generalist mind piecing information together. He knew of Konohagakure. And held no ill will towards anyone. But, his King came before guilt. They had to purge this world. And rebuild it. Rebuild it so their king can live in safety. He also was aware of how Konohagakure treated his King. They had to pay. Divine retribution from a god and his goddess. An angel of flaming feathers. "If memory serves right-Ah." Swarms of insects interrupted him. Two scrolls dropped upon his hands. One for him and the other for his bride. "So this is our pathway in. Well Honey, are you ready?" Enten asked. The young, red headed nineteen year old, was kneeling, in a bush, looking over the village. He watched, his bloody red eyes, staring over, watching the people in the city. Aizen Namikaze waited for the signal. As he waited he used Chakra Suppression Technique and was impossible to find by sensory type shinobi. He waited and waited. "Ugh, Where are they?" He said, quiet to himself in a whisper. Just as he finished talking, a small swarm of insects, cam to him with a scroll. It was the password. He smirked, and waited. He figured he might as well get something out of this mission. He decided he would wait until they started the diversion to make his move. He lie down on the ground in the bushes to hide better. He waited to see when the others would go into Konoha. He looked around, scouting for any shinobi on guard, His red eyes darting around. He remembered his time here, when he was a child. He stayed to himself, an barely spoke to anyone. He only spoke when he was spoken to. But truth was, he didn't know why he didn't speak much back then. He just was quiet. "I don't know where it's located, but i'll find out." He said, looking for something. He waited patiently, waiting for the starting point.